Enamorado
by MikoBicho-chan
Summary: [One-shot][Argentina x Nyo!Uruguay][Martín Hernández x Sebastián Artigas/Samanta S. Artigas] Le queda gustando tanto la sensación de su cintura fina en sus manos, de su pelo rubio castaño lloviéndole largo por la espalda y los ojos castañitos tras los anteojos de marco fino, que la chica se pone de vincha cada vez que lo besa. Y cómo le empieza a gustar Samanta…


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Martín y Sebastián (acá Samanta) pertenecen a Rowein. El nombre de la Nyo fue decisión mía.**

Pareja: Martín Hernández x Sebastián Artigas (Samanta S. Artigas).

.

.

 **Enamorado**

.

Samanta mira a su mejor amigo y tiene ganas horribles de comerle la boca a besos.

Pero no, porque es reservada y tiene que cuidar su apariencia de nena bien, porque no le gusta la idea de quedar como una muchacha fácil que cede ante las sonrisas y los ojos brillantes, ante el carisma simpático y los halagos de aparente sutilidad por su apariencia, por su carácter y su forma de ser, provenientes de alguien que además _ya tiene pareja_.

Sí sabe ya que es bonita, que se porta bien, que es buena compañía, que sin ella nada es lo mismo a su alrededor.

Pero eso último no deja de halagarla y romperle las pelotas, _que no tiene_ , al mismo tiempo.

.

Entonces aparece Martín, sonriéndole y dejándole un vaso con lo que mandó a pedir, se le acerca carismático e insinuante, con toda la galantería y lo canchero que puede llegar a ser.

Y no puede evitar que le guste, sería hipócrita e idiota decir que no es hermoso cuando la luz le pega en el pelo rubio tan brillante y le resalta los ojos verdes y pícaros.

Lo que le gusta de Martín es que, riéndose con él, se olvida de su mejor amigo y su pareja, se olvida de que el corazón le aprieta. _Y está bien_.

Está bien que le pase un brazo por los hombros, que le susurre cosas al oído para comprársela e intentar hacer que su corazón salte por los aires.

Y le gusta que lo logre un poquito, que el aliento calentito tras su oreja le erice la piel y las manos en su cintura sean firmes y grandes, que los brazos la envuelvan y hagan sentir deseada.

Samanta sabe que le gusta muchísimo a Martín, que tuvo el poder fácil de hacer caer al argentino a sus pies y de hacer que se muriera de ganas porque fuera suya. Aunque Hernández se las dé de indomable y de imposible de enamorar, sabe la uruguaya que está muerto con ella, que le encanta y que le tiene tremendas ganas.

Y lo que le gusta a Samanta de eso es que ella también le tiene _tremendas ganas_.

"Dame un beso, bo."

Y Martín sonríe ladino y se le arrima despacito y acechante, como digno zorro busca mimos que, en el fondo, quiere morder.

"¿Y después?"

"Y después te beso yo a vos~"

El argentino se ríe despacio y la besa igual, saboreando con cuidado los labios suaves de la chica, que le envuelve el cuello y apresura el paso.

.

Martín asegura que _no está para nada enganchado_.

Nunca estuvo enamorado en serio, toda relación fue clandestina y sin amor, todo a base de deseos pasajeros que acababan después de la primera noche.

Pero le queda gustando tanto la inesperada intrusión de boca de Samanta…

Le queda gustando tanto la sensación de su cintura fina en sus manos, de su pelo rubio castaño lloviéndole largo por la espalda y los ojos castañitos tras los anteojos de marco fino, que la chica se pone de vincha cada vez que lo besa.

Le gusta que ella quiera comerle la boca cada tanto tiempo, de la nada y mientras pasan boludeando como normalmente hacían hasta antes de eso.

Porque conoce a Samanta desde que son chiquitos y sabe que ella no es fácil, sabe que mira con otros ojos a alguien que no es él y no tiene ni la más puta idea de por qué mierda se empezó a fijarse en su persona (aunque claro, _es un groso_ , sabe que en lo físico puede competir con cualquiera, solo que nunca esperó llamarle así la atención a ella).

La uruguaya juega a la PlayStation, al FIFA, toma fernet, toma cerveza, toma todo lo que se le ponga enfrente. No le hace asco a nada. Fuma cuando tiene ganas, una vez al mes más o menos, y se pone tan boluda que los dos terminan riéndose como estúpidos hasta que es de madrugada y el frío los aplaca, donde terminan mirando una película fea de trasnochada y a besos suaves y juguetones.

 _Y cómo le empieza a gustar Samanta…_

.

Y cómo le gusta a Samanta usarlo.

"Che, vieja, yo no me pienso enamorar de vos."

Martín se ríe, una buena carcajada para opacar la puñalada que le dio en el pecho con la confesión de la representación de Uruguay.

"Yo no estoy enamorado de vos, Sami."

"¿Ah, no?"

"No."

"Mejor."

"¿Sí?"

"Así podemos ir sacándonos _los trapos_ , ¿no?"

Hernández toma lo dicho sin chiste, arrugando el entrecejo y poniéndose a la defensiva.

"Pero no estoy diciendo _nada malo de vos_ …"

Ella parece sonreír para no mandarlo a la mierda, con una expresión escéptica.

"No digo _esos_ trapos, Martín, por favor."

Entonces Martín entiende y se siente idiota por una milésima de segundo, para pasar a sorprenderse por la oferta sin dramas.

Y Samanta lo besa, entonces corresponde.

 _Y le encanta probar su piel en cada porción._

.

Martín no miente cuando dice que la uruguaya lo tiene estúpido.

Piensa a cada hora en ella, a cada rato la quiere ver, en cada palabra la siente parte de sus ideas y no lo percibe malo. Le gusta que sea Samanta quien esté en su cabeza, le gusta el tiempo que pasa a su lado, aunque sea casi y exclusivamente solo cuando _ella_ así lo desea y, por su parte, no tenga ni voz ni voto para decidir.

Cuatro o cinco días a la semana, tres también, dependiendo del humor. Dos o tres de esos días se enredan en las sábanas y disfrutan tanto como pueden del cuerpo del otro.

Y Martín se lamenta, porque no es _ese_ el momento en que más la quiere y sabe que está mal que no sea así.

La quiere más cuando simplemente está con él quejándose de todo, en modo histérica, enervada y sin paciencia alguna, que explota porque la vida es injusta, porque tiene pecas, porque el pelo tuvo mucho frizz, porque se le manchó la ropa nueva y se le corrió el maquillaje, porque perdió todas y cada una de las partidas en la play, _porque nadie la quiere…_

Argentina hace una mueca en ese preciso instante y la abraza cuando necesita un abrazo, la besa cuando quiere un beso y la mima cuando precisa mimos, así como la cargosea y la jode cuando ve que necesita distraerse.

Y piensa que no es que _nadie la quiere_ , porque (aunque no quiera aceptarlo, aunque lo niegue mil veces y se convenza a sí mismo de que no) _él la ama_ , en cada momento de su personalidad hedionda, densa, divertida, cariñosa y tranquila.

La ama en cada pedazo de su ser uruguayo.

El problema de Samanta es que a quien _ella_ ama _no la ama_ , o eso es lo que se ve y se asegura. Por eso busca sus brazos, su consuelo y su presencia. Porque tiene a Martín entero para ella, para desgastarlo y envolverse en el cariño que él le profesa.

Y no es que no sienta culpa por usarlo así, la realidad es que sin él no hubiera podido pasarla tan bien durante el tiempo en que duró su amistad beneficiosa y de doble cara. Martín es hermoso, después de todo, es buen amante, es compañero, es amigo…

 _Pero no es Luciano._

Y por obvias razones, el argentino _lo sabe_.

.

Uruguay intentó por todos los medios hacerle ver que no lo quería de la misma forma.

Se lo dijo directamente, siguió contándole sus pesares, mirando a Luciano con descaro cuando éste no la estaba mirando, siguió amargándose porque el brasileño bailaba y sonreía con y para Catalina y no para ella, avanzando en sus intentos pobres de conquista aunque le salieran pésimos y lo de ser directa solamente le sirviera con Martín. Samanta siguió queriendo a su mejor amigo en lugar de a su hermano de crianza.

Y la misma noche que Brasil y Colombia se separaron, ella fue directamente al grano.

En pleno boliche, en pleno desarme de baile y quilombo, con todos los demás sentados y mirándolos de lejos.

 _Y todo le salió putamente bien._

Martín desvió la vista nada más.

Miró de reojo a Daniel a su lado, que hizo una mueca de disgusto por saberlo automáticamente cayendo dentro de un pozo hondo y oscuro. Y tuvo el descaro de sonreírle falso, como si su primo no supiera la realidad que los envolvía a ellos dos.

 _Y mierda que se sintió soberanamente pelotudo._

.

"Yo te lo dije" murmuró ella, como queriendo descargarse del gramo de culpa que llevaba. Pero Martín sonreía tranquilo, como si no pasara nada.

"Andáte."

Y fue todo lo que pidió, con una sonrisa y sonando contento, aunque por dentro reprimiera las ganas de mandarla al carajo.

Y no, él _no estaba_ enamorado.

Aunque las canciones dolieran y las lágrimas intentasen amenazarlo.

No estaba enamorado de Samanta.

 _No llegó a enamorarse de Uruguay._

Porque él sabía que ella se iría, que no lo amaba, que no lo quería más que para no estar sola y pasar un buen rato con su compañía. Al menos debería sentirse halagado de saberse bueno para eso, ¿no? No perdía el encanto, era lo único.

No estaba enamorado de la mina que se fue con Luciano, su eterno rival en todo ámbito que se viera. Ella _no valía_ para su amor ni él era tan boludo como para enamorarse sabiendo que _no tenía qué_.

.

Pero la realidad era que estaba jodidamente enganchado de ella, _dijera lo que dijera_.

.

.

—Puta, rucio. Estái más raro que la mierda —advirtió el chileno.

Él se sonrió, divertido y sinceramente muerto.

—Calláte, flaquito —pidió, desganado. Se frotó las manos y las metió en los bolsillos, observando al otro hacer lo mismo, solo que para sacar una caja de cigarrillos y un encendedor.

Ignoró a su acompañante encender el tubo blanco, hasta que notó que le ofrecía uno. Y agradeció en lo que copiaba sus acciones, aspirando el humo y soltándolo unos segundos después.

No es que Manuel estuviera interesado en lo que le ocurría al argentino, siendo que no era ningún chusma y llevaba más bien poco trato cercano con él. Pero no podía negar que lo apagaba ver a Martín apagarse a su vez.

La reunión no terminaba dentro del edificio todavía, el invierno era doloroso en Bariloche a las seis de la tarde. Ya que debía sentarse a su lado en la junta, lo notó serio y callado en seguida ese día, de la misma forma que lo escuchó cantar bruto temazo melódico y corta venas.

Fueron suficientes motivos para que la empatía lo moviera e hiciese que lo siguiera fuera, cuando éste aprovechó para escaparse.

Llevaba seis años del final de la relación con Uruguay.

Ya podía verla todos los días, ya podía hablarle y joderla como cuando no eran nada y solamente había fraternidad y amistad entre ambos.

Pero había días en los que _algo_ simplemente le traía _buenos recuerdos_ y le abrumaba de una nostalgia _soberana_.

Ya no le apretaba el pecho, pero lo amargaba. Principalmente cuando recordaba que por ella no había vuelto a tener nada serio en todo ese tiempo, y que ya quería pasar de esa desconfianza a la confianza de querer ilusionarse de nuevo.

—¿Querí ir a tomar algo? Conozco un lugar bueno aquí cerca.

Manuel veía en su vecino una cara que conocía exacta de su parte, apartando que casi lo conocía de memoria y sabía que era un buen momento para llevarlo a tener una charla como la gente.

Martín sonrió, dándole una calada a su cigarrillo y asintiendo.

—Eso me haría re bien, flaco.

.

 **Fin**

.


End file.
